Talk:Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets
Planet "Leola" Is this planet really called "Leola" - or is this just derived from the fact that a plant growing here is called "Leola root"? If the latter, this article title should be change, possibly this article merged with some "unnamed planets" article. -- Cid Highwind 15:49, 17 April 2006 (UTC) :According to , it's an unnamed planet. They labeled it as "Planet, 'Leola'", apparently due to the presence of the Leola root. So, yeah, it should be merged with unnamed planets. --From Andoria with Love 15:55, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Well, was it called that by the Voyager crew (in which case, it should be moved to Planet Leola or Planet "Leola"), or was it just called that by MA editors (in which case it should be merged, and the link to Planet, "Leola" that led to this article's creation changed). -- Cid Highwind 16:05, 17 April 2006 (UTC) ::Having seen this episode t'other day, the planet is constantly referred to as "the planet" or "the planet where we met the Kazon". Leola is only noted in reference to the root/plant/what-have-you. Definitely should be merged into the unnamed planets article. I'll do that this morning, and point the various links to it too. -- Sulfur 12:59, 20 June 2006 (UTC) Sakari I'm thinking this should be merged with Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets, unless there is an already-existing article about it(I couldn't see one). I'm also wondering if it was said to be their homeworld, or if they were just living there.--31dot 00:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :It's definitely not the homeworld, several times in the episode, the planet is identified as a Sakari colony, by the Sakari themselves and by the Voyager crew. I agree with moving this to Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets. --Jörg 06:31, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I kind of hate the idea of adding yet another entry to a list of "Unnamed..." but if there is no name, and the page is calling it the homeworld when it's not even that, then I suppose it should be moved. At the very least, the page should probably be moved to "Sakari colony" --Terran Officer 06:41, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Merge. - 06:52, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::A year later, are we merging this or moving it to "Sakari colony"? --| TrekFan Open a channel 14:28, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Mokra homeworld Perhaps this page should be merged with the Alsaurian homeworld. I believe they are the same planet. :Why do you believe that? 31dot (talk) 07:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't remember the ep very much, but I've spead read a transcript and I think there's indeed something not adding up. Only one planet was seen in the episode, and it was never explained if it was a Mokra (home)world or a Mokra occupied planet (which is how we're currently treating this on various pages). Alsaurians were only mentioned vaguely in the form of the "Alsaurian resistence", members of which had the same makeup as members of the Mokra order suggesting they're all of the same species. Resistance members call Mokra order members "Mokra", suggesting that's not the name of the common species. On the other hand, as said before it was never specified if the Alsaurians were the species or a faction. (Even the star Trek encyclopedia remains uncommited, defining the mokra order as the govt of a humanoid civilisation and the Alsaurian resistence as being citizens of the Mokra order opposing the Mokra government). I suppose according to the precedent set by Torothan homeworld, Alsaurian homeworld should be merged in this page. And then there's still the issue of all the pages refering the Mokra as an occupying force on the Alsaurian homeworld. Unless I'm missing something. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:49, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Why not moving this planet to the Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets article? Seems the best solution for me. The call sheets for the episode, btw, are never mentioning a specific place but what caught my eye is that in the marketplace scenes are 13 Alsaurian background extras and only three alien extras. Tom (talk) 07:34, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok, that makes sense. The way I understand it we try to have pages even if there's no name for homeworld, but then, it wasn't even made clear that is was either faction's homeworld was it... -- Capricorn (talk) 09:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Merged and moved. Tom (talk) 10:53, October 5, 2015 (UTC) List at the top of the page I'm pretty sure there's a different (and better) way such a list is done on these unnamed pages than what it is now. --LauraCC (talk) 18:14, March 7, 2016 (UTC) This is also done at the top of Unnamed Gamma Quadrant planets but not Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant planets. Which is the better method? --LauraCC (talk) 21:30, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :It might help if you could explain in more detail what your problem with the homeworld list is - personally it just looks fine to me. As for what's better, having a list at Delta & Gamma quadrants but not at Alpha & Beta; I suppose no one bothered to add one yet to the latter. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:38, April 1, 2016 (UTC) It's just that I think maybe having a list to begin the page, unlike other pages which try to pique your interest with a line or two of text at the beginning, is kind of off-putting. But I guess if you're looking for that very thing the list has, that won't deter you. That said, would it make sense to at least add a sentence like many unnamed pages have: "The following is a list of _____"? Just checking. --LauraCC (talk) 17:41, April 3, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to experiment with more cosmetically pleasing ways to include those homeworlds, but I think that however they're represented, they should be kept on the page - they are unnamed after all. -- Capricorn (talk) 21:12, April 3, 2016 (UTC) Borg Cooperative planet Was the planet that appeared in "Unity" ever seen from space?( 21:08, August 27, 2016 (UTC)) There is, I'll add it to the wiki ( 20:15, August 28, 2016 (UTC)) Kendren IV What would you say to twenty four glorious hours on the famed fourth planet of the Kendren system? As the planet is not named in the episode, I am suggesting this page be merged with Unnamed Delta Quadrant planets.--Memphis77 (talk) 03:03, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :Don't we use this naming method if it's called a fourth planet of a named system? It's not like it's called "the famed ice planet". Then you'd call it "Kendren system ice planet" on the page "unnamed dq planets". --LauraCC (talk) 18:18, July 5, 2017 (UTC) ::That's been done by people on their own initiative in the past, but no, we don't formally use that naming method - and imo shouldn't. support merge. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:55, July 6, 2017 (UTC) :::Support merge on the basis that Earth is the third planet in the Sol system but it isn't called Sol III so unless Kendren IV was used then we shouldn't assume. --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:51, February 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: Actually there is documentation to support Sol III as a valid nomenclature for Earth, as well as documentation supporting Sol IV for Mars. --Alan (talk) 14:33, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Split - Silver Blood homeworld Would it be acceptable to split the Silver Blood planet into its own article? It's the homeworld of a sentient species, it was referenced in two different episodes ( and , the former obviously focusing entirely on it), and there seems to be enough information about it (and pictures) to be worth its own page. - Mitchz95 (talk) 00:21, January 14, 2020 (UTC) :Makes sense to me. -- Capricorn (talk) 11:40, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::And split the Silver Blood duplicates while you're at it. --NetSpiker (talk) 11:44, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::: Sounds like a useful job for anybody. --Alan (talk) 13:27, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::::The planet is fine, the duplicates, absolutely not. - 15:03, January 15, 2020 (UTC) ::: Then comes the part where someone might give an intelligible reason to such a brash statement. --Alan (talk) 15:06, January 15, 2020 (UTC) :Alright, moved it to Silver Blood homeworld. - Mitchz95 (talk) 00:49, January 19, 2020 (UTC)